A birthday surprise
by rosepetels
Summary: Yami is in love with Yugi but he can't say I love you Yugi he's scared. *LEMON* this is my first lemon so not so good. (A/N I'm adding another anime just because I can)


ENJOY.

Yami was getting ready for the day while Yugi was sleeping then a knock came at the door Yami went over to awswer.

"Hey Atem what's up."A pink haired diclonius ask by the name of Lucy. (A/N I should stop watching Elfen Lied)

"Hi Lucy nothing much."atem said.

"Oh kouta and the others are here are we early"Lucy ask.

"Yeah Yugi's still sleeping come inside"Atem Offerd.

A few hours later the party came and went all of yugi's friends got him/made presents for yugi and most of them were rap up.

Yugi friends left from the party Yami was helping yugi pick up rapping then there hands met.

"S-Sorry"Yami blushed.

"For what"Yugi ask.

"Nothing"Yami said looking at yugi then turnd his head and thought to him self.

/Why can't I say i love him i mean by ra he's so damn sexy and much more./

"Yami is something wrong"yugi ask.

"No no-"Yami trip and his lips met Yugi's both fell on the couch with wide eyes.

/I CAN'T BELIVE I'M KISSING YUGI/

The both lips depart and yugi was in deep shock.

"S-SO-SORRY I DID'NT MEAN TO I FELL AND WELL"YAmi started yelling.

"It's ok"Yugi smlied.

Yami could'nt take it he gave yugi another kiss yugi was in deep shock his eyes wide with that yami depart.

/Oh no what have i done yugi's hates me now/

"Yugi i'm so sorry i-i love you and if you ever leave from this world i won't cope with it thats why i came back from the spirt world."yami told yugi everything.

"Yami why didn'y you say so"Yugi ask.

"Because i was scared of you hating me"Yami said.

"I'll be leaveing then"Yami said with a frown he's was about to set foot at the door then yugi came right in front of with tears and gave yami a kiss they depart.

"Yu-yugi"yami said.

"I love you to i was so scared of loseing you when the duel happen then your leaveing me again on my birthday please don't go i'd missed you so much my heart would hurt."Yugi said with small sobs.

"Yugi"Yami gave yugi a kiss.

"Let's go to my room is that ok"Yugi ask.

"Sure"yami awseward.

They went to yugi's room.

"Y-yami"Yugi studderd.

"Yes hikuri"yami ask.

"Take me"yugi ask.

Yami was in shock and ask"Are you sure".

"Yes I love you and scent you love me I thought it was a good idea"yugi said.

"Ok"that was all yami said.

**LEMON STARTS.**

"Are you sure"yami ask yugi again yugi just gave a nod yami silp his coat and shirt off and suck on the left moaded.

"Yami"yugi moaded.

Then yami went to the other nipple while yami hand was silding from yugi chest to member playing with it.

"Oh yami"yugi moaded.

Yami let go of his nipple and sild off his pants and boxer and kiss his member.

Pre-cum was leaking out of yugi member yami lick the cum off and took yugi member inside his mouth.

"Y-ya-yami"yugi moad.

This only made yami suck harder and yugi was feeling his cilmax already.

Yami kept on sucking on yugi's member while rubing yugi's back making more comferble.

"Ya-yami i'm ...gonna"yugi tried to warned yami but release inside yami mouth and yami swallowed.

"You taste sweet little one"yami purred.

Yugi blushed madly.

"This part will hurt do you want me to contiue"yami ask.

Yugi nodded as yami put 2 fingers in mouth when he took them out he placed 1 in yugi's entrance it felt weird at first but then yami added a 2ed finger it hurt a little yami was looking for yugi's sweet spot and yugi moad.

"AH"yugi let out a little scream letting yami know he found his sweet spot.

"Found your sweet spot"yami said in a sexy tone.

Yami kept hitting his 2 finger at yugi's sweet spot which made yugi moad in pain and pleasure.

Yami took out his fingers and told yugi"This part is very painfull i'm giving a warning"yami told his yugi.

"I don't mind please do as you wish"yugi said.

"Allright but don't say i didn't warn you."yami told his little.

Yami gave yugi a hug but during that hug yami unzip his pants and removed the unwanted clothing plus boxters as he did still holding yugi in his arms and yugi hugging back and then yami was inside of yugi thrusting inside of yugi.

"AHHH"Yugi screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Oh..Ra...yugi...tight"yami said in a soft tone.

"Ya-yami i'm gonna"Yugi release on there chests sreaming yami's real name but yami was still thrusting inside of his little one then release in him then screaming his name.

**LEMON ENDS.**

**"S**orry but i warned you"yami said.

"It's ok i enjoyed it."Yugi whisperd with a purr.

"It's getting late lets get some sleep ok"Yami

"Ok night koi"yugi whisperd.

"Night koi"yami said.

Outside of yugi room.

"I knew those 2 whould end up together"grandapa whisperd while spying the lovers.

THE END.

Sorry about my grammer i'm not so good at writeing.


End file.
